parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Anya and Dimitri's Adventures with Pinocchio part 13
(Meanwhile, At the Red Lobster Inn, Honest John Worthington Foulfellow and Gideon sit at a table with an evil and greedy Coachman who wears a red coat and gloves and has a creepy jolly look on his face. They tell him how they scammed Pinocchio into becoming the star attraction of Strombolis puppet theatre.) * Honest John: (Singing) Hi diddly dee, an actor's life for me. A high silk hat and a silver cane, a watch of gold and a diamond chain. Hi diddly dane an actors life is gay. It's great to be a celebirty an actors life for me. (Now laughing) ha ha ha ha ha and the dummy fail for it, ha ha ha ha ha hook line and sinker, (Laughing) * Gideon smokes a smoke ring out that resembles a donut and dips it in his beer mug and tries to eat but before he can it, it vanishes) * Honest John: And he still thinks we're his friends, ha ha ha ha ha, and did Stromboli pay plenty. * (Honest John drops the bag of gold coins on the table and continues to laugh while the Coachman smiles smoking his pipe) * Honest John: That shows you how low Honest John will stoop hey Giddy. * (Gideon nods yes and spills beer all over himself) * Honest John: Now, Coachman. What's your proposition? * Coachman: Well, how would you blokes like to make some real money? *(The Coachman throws another bag of coins of the table with some real gold coins inside and Foulfellow and Gideon look at it with greed in their eyes) * Honest John: Well and who do we have to eh... * (Honest John makes a cut throat sign) * Coachman: No no, nothing like that, you see... I'm collecting stupid little boys. * Honest John: Stupid little boys? * Coachman: you know the disobedient ones who want to play hookey from school. * Honest John: Oh. and you see... *(The Coachman whispers it Honest John's ears. Honest John leans over to hear the Coachmans evil plans and Gideon tries to be apart of the conversation he cleans Honest John's ear and listens real closely) * Coachman: And i take them to Pleasure Island * Honest John: Ah Pleasure Island, (Shocked) Pleasure Island? But the law suppose they... * Coachman: No no theres no risk. They never come back as... BOYS!!! *(The Coachman shows his demonic face and laughs evilly and Foulfellow and Gideon hold on to each other with fear) * (The Coachman grabs Honest John and Gideon and speaks to them sternly) * Coachman: Now i got a coach load leaving at midnight. We'll meet at the crossroads and no double crossing. * Honest John: Yes sir. * Coachman: Scout around and any prospects you find, bring them to me. * Honest John: Yes chief. * Coachman: I will pay you whel. I've got plenty of gold. * (Honest John and Gideon obey the Coachmans orders and set out to find Pinocchio again) Category:Pinocchio Movies Spoof